What the Future Holds
by DarkWolfHunter900
Summary: Korra's adult life, her relation ship with Asami, and some other stuff. I really suck at summaries, so please read! Oneshot. Korrasami. Taken from my Stories of Korra, because I thought it deserved some love by itself. Art is credited on my profile, as it is not mine. Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my ideas.
1. Chapter 1

Korra massaged the bridge of her nose. The past few council meetings had taken its toll on the 27 year old Avatar. When she wasn't staying up till the wakening hours of the morning to finish council paperwork, she was fighting for a measly hour of sleep. She opened the door to her rustic mansion and was greeted by a faint smell of oil and leather.

"Mommy! You're home!" A cheery voice exclaimed, causing Korra to look down and smile at her daughter. She scooped up the tan skinned child and planted a kiss on her daughter, Senna's, forehead. Adjusting herself so she wouldn't drop the leather bag full of council paperwork, Korra carried Senna around the mansion, searching for someone in particular.

"Where's Mommy, Senna?" The azure eyed girl asked her daughter. The child jumped out of her arms, running off to the large garage. Korra followed the little ball of energy, smiling as she remembered the day when she and Asami had decided to adopt the newborn girl from the Southern Water Tribe. It had seemed like the perfect day to Korra, and it was.

The Avatar found herself at the garage door, and opened it, not sure where Senna had gone. She was greeted to the image of her wife bending over the engine of a Satomobile. Korra's smile widened at the picture, loving the way Asami's raven colored hair fell over her shoulders, occasionally getting in the way, forcing the heiress to repeatedly push it back. Korra loved the way how her sharp features would pinch in confusion or frustration when something didn't go as planned, or something was wrong. She loved the way Asami's jade eyes twinkled for the love of what she was doing.

"I know you're there, silly," Asami said, still bent over the car. Korra's smile turned into a goofy grin as she dropped her bag to wrap her arms around her wife's back, her chin on her shoulder, watching her work.

Asami, figuring Korra was lost in the mechanical mess known as an engine, began giving an explanation on what she was doing, and what parts were what. Korra, not understanding it in the slightest, just watched Asami. She could feel her heart get a little lighter while watching the way the heiress's lips would dance to the tune of a word, memorizing the way she moved when reaching for a part, feeling the muscles in her back tighten when she reached for a cap or a piece far away from the engine.

"You're not listening to any of this, are you?" The Sato girl questioned, looking back at the Avatar.

"Mhm. Sure." The azure eyes of the girl were still locked on to the green eyed beauty, stuck in her own world.

Asami broke free from Korra's grasp, but before the Avatar could register what had happened, the taller girl had turned around and kissed the other, bringing the Avatar back to the earthly plane.

Korra was caught off guard, her cyan eyes wide with shock, a slight blush rising to her cheeks. Eventually, she closed her eyes, the pink fading away. They stood there, locked in an embrace for what seemed like eternity.

"Mommy?" A distant voice called, getting closer by the second.

The two reluctantly broke apart, waiting for their daughter to bounce on in and ask them a question, or beg them to do something with her. Not wanting to be completely broken apart, Korra grabbed Asami's hand, her tan thumb rubbing the white skin of the love of her life.

"I love you."

"I know."


	2. Surprise!

Due to a lot of people liking this story, I decided on making a 'continuation' of this story. It will be titled, "What the Present Keeps" and will be a series of shorts from season one's end, up to Korra being 27, as she is in "What the Future Holds." I will accept prompts, and it should be updated daily unless I have major writer's block. It will be in chronological order of Korra's age, so starting with 17, ending with 27. It will also include Senna's adoption, and other things.

I have to thank Spikesgitta and with-her-eyes-wide-shut for their ideas, as they are the main reason I am making this story.

So thanks, and expect "What the Present Keeps" to be up by tomorrow.


End file.
